


Wolfstar in Anterograde

by zlilyanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Scars, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlilyanne/pseuds/zlilyanne
Summary: Sirius and Remus have just a moment to stop, breath, and hopefully figure out that they're madly in love with each other.





	Wolfstar in Anterograde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsoktobemarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/gifts).

“Well, that could have gone better.” Remus Lupin, werewolf and wizard extraordinaire, panted, leaning against the now magically sealed bunker door. 

“Could have gone worse,” His dark-haired and dashing companion quipped back at him, equally out of breath, “We could have been  _ barking _ up the wrong tree.” 

Remus’s look was exasperated, but his reply was just as playful, “You’re lucky the world is  _ going to the dogs _ or I wouldn’t let you get away with that.”

His companion grinned rakishly back at him, “And to think! All this time all I needed was  _ a wolf at the door _ to get away with my terrible puns. I can’t wait to tell Prongs!”

“If I weren’t so  _ dog tired _ , I’d leave you here alone,” Remus said sinking to the floor as his knees gave way.

“So you’d go…  _ a lone wolf _ ?” 

At that Remus kicked in the other man’s direction until he too joined him, cackling on the floor. “Be serious Sirius,” Remus said.

“Hey! No names Moony! You know the rules.” Sirius knocked into him, shoulder to shoulder. 

The two young men sat side by side for a moment, just catching their breath, decompressing, as the adrenalin of both fight and flight worked through their system. 

“Merlin I missed this… missed you Moony,” Sirius said into the quiet not looking at his companion, “and I’m sorry,” Sirius cleared his throat, “I thought-, I’m sorry I-” ‘ _ thought you were a monster, a traitor, a spy _ ’ he couldn’t make himself say it, not even to ask for forgiveness. 

Remus just leaned against him.

“Yeah... me too Padfoot.” 

Sirius closed his eyes. It was unfair how hearing that his best friend had the same thoughts felt like absolution instead of betrayal. That was what this war was doing to them. 

The last of the tension leached out of them in a way their jokes could never have managed.

  
  


“How long do you think it’ll take the Order to spring us?” Sirius asked softly. 

“Depends on what else is going on... worst case scenario we wait a couple weeks until those Dick Eaters get bored and leave,” Remus replied.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Sirius perked up a bit, “First off, dick eating is an illustrious and noble occupation not to be sullied in association with those pompous twats, and second of all,” he paused and his tone became more somber, “what if they don’t get bored? What if they settle in to wait us out?” 

“Well then, second of all, we’ll fight our way out. We don’t have the time or manpower to stay put and sit on this information for long. More than a week and they’ll have moved again.” 

There was a tense pause, the implications hanging between them. There were over a dozen Death Eaters chasing them when they’d slid into this bunker, if that many had stayed... fighting their way out would be suicide.

Remus was right though. They couldn’t stay locked in the bunker while the war moved on without them either. Too many people were depending on them to make either a good option. They just had too much to lose. 

Sirius cleared his throat, trying to break the tension that had settled over them. “And firstly?”

Remus sent him a tired, amused look, “Firstly,  _ sucking _ dick is an illustrious and noble occupation. No one wants their dick eaten.” 

A slow mischievous grin spread across Sirius’s face, “So you’d rather be eaten elsewhere is what you’re saying?” 

Sirius was expecting the flush of red that traveled up Remus’s neck and face all the way up to the roots of his hair, what he was not expecting was for Remus to turn and look him dead in the eye and say, “Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Normally Sirius would have been spluttering as Remus laughed at having got him, but not this time. Something about the look in Remus’s eyes made it hard enough to inhale let alone splutter. Instead, Sirius took a dry gulp of air and it burned down his throat to light a tight, wild heat in his stomach. Despair turned acutely to desperation.

Sirius shifted turning to face Remus more fully. The timing wasn’t ideal but he didn’t think he could hide his reaction. His body seemed to be moving on it’s own, carnal desire overriding caution, or maybe just overriding cowardice. 

“Remus I need to tell you, to ask you… no, to tell you-” Sirius started sounding just a bit wobbly.

Remus breath caught and he jolted upright and… hissed in pain as his hand flew to the side.

“Blast and bollocks.” He cursed cringing inward as Sirius lunged forward to steady him, trying not to curse himself as his hand encountered the slick warmth of blood. 

“Merlin Remus, why didn’t you say you were hurt instead of sitting here making shitty puns.”

Remus grimaced up at him, “Would you believe me if I said I hadn’t noticed?” he asked. 

“You careless fool, I would.” Sirius gripped half-heartedly at him ridding him of his shirt with a flick of his wand. 

“Fuck! I wish Lils were here, I’ve always been pants at healing spells.” Sirius continued, talking more to himself than Remus.

“No names~” Remus singsonged breathlessly back at him anyway, only to grunt a moment later as Sirius’s brusque cleaning charms scrubbed across his skin removing blood and sanitizing the wound with a stinging efficiency. 

“You’re getting better at your non-verbals, Padfoot.” Remus gritted out as Sirius’s magic started gently tugging in the edges of a very nasty jagged gash leading from his lower right rib to his belly button.

“Thanks much Professor, please remember to give me extra points for this out of class project.” The words were light but the tone was sharp with worry and stress. Sirius really was shit at healing spells, and he was lucky that Remus’s wound was neither deep nor dark else he (and therefore Remus) would be in serious trouble.

It took ten minutes of delicate and complex spellwork for Sirius to fully close the wound, time they spent with silence from Remus and the crispest Greek he’s ever heard from Sirius. Remus tried not to faint and Sirius tried not to fuck up. 

As the spell finished they were both left panting, leaning against each other for support. Taking a moment to feel relief from pain for one and worry for the other.

Catching his breath Sirius started carefully prodding along the length of his work checking that the new skin was settled and wouldn’t split back apart. He was as gentle with Remus as with his godson, fingers light and careful, unbelievably afraid of breaking something so precious he could never replace it.

“Well, the good news is that you aren’t going to bleed to death,” Sirius told him finally, checking the edges for abnormal stretching, “bad news is it’s going to leave a nasty scar.”

“Just one more to the collection then,” Remus laughed, breathless for multiple reasons.

Sirius didn’t laugh back though, instead, his focus shifted to another scar, one that intersected with the newest. He gently rubbed over it, the same motions as before as though to check it’s strength. 

Serious swallowed, “Yeah, I guess so,” he replied slowly, quietly, with regret, “I wish I was a better healer Moony. Then maybe you wouldn’t have so many.”

Remus knew Sirius blamed himself for not being able to do more. As though he, James, and Peter hadn’t kept him sane in school on the day of the full moon. As though they hadn’t kept him safe during the night of the full moon. As though they hadn’t spent four entire years enacting the complex and bizarre process to become Animagi in order to support him. As though he hadn’t always been one of the best and brightest stars in Remus’s life. It was ridiculous. 

“Well then,” Remus said jauntily, trying to lighten the mood, “everyone knows the best healers always kiss a boo-boo afterward, to make it better. You’d better start practicing right away.” The mix between deep emotion, magical theory and the absurdity of calling a five-inch laceration a ‘boo-boo’ would normally prove too much for Sirius to handle, sending him into gales of gleeful laughter, and Remus was disappointed when he didn’t. 

Tonight there must have been something in the air though because instead of laughing like he was supposed to Sirius slowly ducked down and kissed the bottom-most point of the new scar. 

Remus inhaled sharply, the muscles in his bare abdomen flexing as his brain seemed to stop functioning altogether. Sirius’s mouth lingered there for a moment and Remus couldn’t possibly be expected to breathe when he could feel the faint scratch of Sirius’s five o’clock shadow against his bellybutton. 

Sirius looked up at Remus taking in his shocked, dilated eyes and the lack of yelling or smacking and made his choice. Stormy grey eyes met crystalline blue and held as Sirius slowly and deliberately placed another kiss on the scar. 

Remus’s breath rushed out in a whoosh and with a very faint “ _ Sirius _ ”.

Sirius smiled up at him shifting to lay between his legs so he was at height with Remus’s stomach. “Yes Remus?” he asked lightly, before dropping another lingering kiss up the scar, flicking his tongue out for just a slight taste. 

“ _ Sirius! _ ” Remus said again sounding both scandalized and wanton. 

“Hm?” Sirius hummed lavishly dropping two more dry kisses a bit more quickly up the scar. Left hand reaching up to press against Remus’s lower back, arching him into Sirius’s mouth, right hand finding a scar running parallel to his trouser waist and traced it in maddeningly teasing strokes. 

Remus could only gasp in response as each touch Sirius bestowed on him fanned a flame of desire, as each kiss added a new point of heat to his skin. Even the tight ache of the new scar was nothing against how sensitive he was to the press of Sirius’s warm lips, to the hot teasing flicks of his tongue. 

Remus felt like his brain was oozing out of his ears, watching Sirius Black mouth his way up his torso. 

Sirius felt like his whole being had clicked with this new idea. Show don’t tell, actions are louder than words. If Remus would let him, he’d make love to him until Sirius got his point across. Each kiss could be a silent “I love you” pressed ardently into his partner’s skin. He should be saying it out loud, should be taking the leap and telling Remus how he felt, but that was much much scarier than this. Besides, Remus was always the smart one. James was the brave one, Peter was the sensible one, which left Sirius to be the reckless one. So he would be reckless and Remus would sort them out like he always did. 

Tonight being reckless meant taking anything and everything Remus would give him, even if it was only just for tonight.

Remus’s brain, on the other hand, had rebooted just in time to gasp “Sirius!” as the other man skimmed up his ribs from the top of the scar to his left nipple. He wasn’t sure what had brought this on but ideally, he would find out and do whatever it was every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to ask more, say more, demands more but he couldn’t seem to do anything but feel. 

Sirius’s mouth was meltingly hot as he simply pressed it there for a moment one hand on Remus’s hip and the other trailing lightly up his back. Sirius looked up at him, a gaze that made warmth flood through him even though he couldn’t for the life of him place what the look meant. He only had a moment to wonder as Sirius opened his mouth and  _ sucked _ . 

Before this moment Remus wouldn’t have pegged his nipples as one of his sensitive zones. Sure he’d played with them idly as he warmed up to better things, and while it was nice he generally didn’t see what the fuss was about. 

Now he saw what the fuss was about.

Something about it being Sirius ( _ his _ Sirius) made every nerve perk up, like it was just waiting for the barest brush to send signals zinging into his brain. 

Sirius was more than lightly brushing him. Still half laying propped up between his legs they were pressed together torso to groin as Sirius’s mouth set his nerves off with an astounding combo of hot, wet, and slick convincing his brain that it was the only sensation of any importance. 

The suction eased as Sirius instead laved slowly, indolently, across the nipple. Remus could feel the blood rushing south and would have been embarrassed as his cock twitched against Sirius’s stomach, except Sirius was just as hard. Remus could feel him pressed against his inner thigh, occasionally juddering against him like Sirius couldn’t help himself. Remus wanted to arch off the floor and into it. If not for Sirius’s weight on top of him he might have. As it was he had both hands tangled in Sirius’s hair and was squirming as best as he could.

At that point Sirius was having a wicked amount of fun. He had just gotten started but already Remus was becoming putty in his hands. He couldn’t help but go slow, wanting to savor as much as he wanted to tease, and what he was savoring was  _ delicious _ . Already Remus was panting and squirming, trying to buck or arch or make Sirius go faster and only succeeding in riling himself up more squirming uselessly. He was trapped against the floor in a corner and all he was really accomplishing was clutching at Sirius’s hair and grinding tight little circles against Sirius’s stomach. It was driving them both wild.

“Please, Sirius, please, please, please” Remus begged finally, breaking first. He tugged desperately at the hair between his fingers and Sirius came off with a pop. 

He wondered if he looked just as debauched as Sirius did right now, face flushed and lips swollen, eyes dilated almost to pools of black. Probably not, he thought, despite all the time Sirius had just spent kissing him he still hadn’t kissed him on the mouth. That would need to be fixed. 

Giving one more sharp tug to make sure he had the other man’s attention he pulled him slightly up his body until there was only a fraction of space between their lips. 

“Kiss me” he whispered hoarsely, “please Sirius, plea-”

Sirius had already captured his lips in a searing kiss. Their lips slid slickly together, tasting, devouring each other with a desperate need. It wasn’t the gentle first kiss they had each, separately, imagined but it was so much better just by being real. And it was perfect because it was theirs.

Finally, the need for air became an issue and they separated, pulling back just slightly so their breath was still intermingled and the hazy heat amplified. Sirius nipped at Remus’s lips, diving back in first for one, then two and three, quick but swelteringly hot kisses.

“I think…” Remus started, then cleared his throat, “I think you should take me to bed, Mr. Black.”

Sirius stared at him for just a moment taking in his serious expression and aroused face before slowly nodding. “It would be my utmost pleasure Mr. Lupin.” He shuffled back and stood, offering Remus a hand up which the other man gladly took. Once Remus was fully upright Sirius hooked his finger into his belt and tugged him close. They both stared for a moment before leaning in, meeting halfway in a chaste but overwhelmingly sweet kiss. When they pulled apart they stayed there, in each other’s orbit of just a moment smiling like lovestruck idiots at each other.

Sirius broke the moment by stepping back and using his hold on Remus’s belt loops to pull him down the hallway towards the bedroom, walking backward in order to maintain smoldering eye contact the entire time. 

The candles lit themselves in the bedroom and it suddenly seemed more provocative than it really should be, but at this point everything seemed to push them both further into arousal.

Finally, after an eternity and yet no time at all they reached the bed and Sirius carefully unhooked his fingers and then slowly unbuckled Remus’s belt, using it to pull him closer as he pulled it free of the loops. Remus braced both hands on Sirius’s firm chest for a moment before sliding them upwards, to rest on his shoulders. In one sensuous move he pushed Sirius’s outer robe down and off and pulled him close enough to catch in another kiss.

“You-” he whispered, “are wearing- far too much- clothing-” he said in between lazy but heated kisses.

Sirius seemed not to hear him far too interested in trying to follow his mouth after each teasing kiss. Remus laughed joyously against his mouth but gave in gracefully, letting Sirius wrap his large hand around the back of his neck and reel him in to snog like they were still randy teenagers. Sirius continued on happily until he realized that Remus was still wearing pants, and therefore he didn’t have adequate access to his perfect bum.

Sirius pulled back just enough to whine with a pout, “You’re wearing too many clothes,”

“You don’t say?” Remus replied with a raised eyebrow. He took a step back and then another despite the kicked puppy look Sirius gave him. “Get undressed.” He instructed shucking his own remaining layers and climbing onto the bed, crawling up to sprawl against the pillows. Remus watched with amusement as Sirius stripped as quickly as he possibly could and threw himself onto the bed, but that amusement quickly faded as Sirius made his own way up the bed. The look on his face was predatory, as though he wanted to swallow Remus whole, and Remus found it made his throat go dry and parched.

Sirius did want to devour Remus. He wanted to lick his way up every inch of skin, nibble on every sensitive spot and then swallow him whole so he could have him forever, not just here in the bunker. And Remus certainly looked good enough to eat. His pale skin glowed under the candlelight and against the navy sheets. Each freckle stood out like a star in the sky and each scar was like a comet. Sirius wanted to trace every one with his tongue until he had a star chart of Remus’s skin and had a taste for this gorgeous and brilliant man. Sirius wanted quite a lot in this moment but most importantly he wanted to do what Remus wanted, so maybe Remus would let him do it again. 

So Sirius slowly crawled his way up Remus’s body, dropping light kissed on freckles and kitten licks on scars. He paused to run his bottom teeth up the crease of Remus’s thigh, to kiss his belly button, and to swirl his tongue in along his sternum all before coming to a stop hovering over Remus. He dropped his head down to suck on an earlobe, enjoying the way Remus gasped, then worried it gently between his teeth, licking up the shell of his ear and whispering breathily, “Tell me what you want Remus, I’ll give you anything, everything.”

Remus sucked in a breath, shocked and so,  _ so _ turned on, then arched up until skin met skin and reached up to latch on to Sirius, pulling him down to lay fully on top of him as he fell. “I want everything Sirius, anything you’ll give me.” He told the shaggy-haired man desperately. 

Sirius released a shuddering breath, resting his weight on his partner, pinning him there and pressing every inch of their naked skin together. He desperately wanted to take that as an answer to his silent confession as well as his real question but he’s not quite so naive as to believe it is. 

For now though it was more than enough permission as he ran his hands down Remus’s sides teasingly, petting down his silky smooth skin and deciding what to do next. Kissing was always a good place to start, as tonight had proved. So Sirius kissed his way up Remus’s jaw, nipping when he reached just below his ear and delighting in the sumptuous “ _ ah! _ ” he’d gotten in return. He spent another moment there lavishing that little patch of skin with attention. Scraping his teeth gently across it before laving it with his tongue and finally sucking progressively harder until he was sure there would be a mark there, too high to hide, and Remus was once again squirming beneath him. Only then did he continue downward leaving a string of love bites that sent a possessive thrill down his spine. He licked his way possessively across both clavicles nipping little marks everywhere except the center dip, where he diligently sucked until a hickey bloomed. 

A set of four deep parallel scars gave him the perfect opportunity to gently kiss the bumpy scar tissue on his way down to the nipple he had neglected before. Sirius paused to savor the moment a bit, looking up at Remus he could see his head thrown back and his eyes clenched shut and his perfectly red lips open and panting in the most sinfully erotic way Sirius had ever seen. It made Sirius want to crawl back up him until he could straddle his chest and slide his cock between those lips. Instead he teased his way around Remus’s areola with sharp little nips that would become love bites around the circumference pausing for a moment to breathe hot over the nipple. It was enough to have Remus’s hand back in his hair, ever so slightly trying to push his mouth down onto skin again. Sirius hovered there for a moment more teasing him, just a little. 

Remus’s eyes slid open to glare down at Sirius’s unrepentant face. “Are you going to do something or are you waiting for a written invitation?” he asked. 

“Oh no, I’m just stopping to admire the view,” he said, jauntiness gone, replaced with absolute sincerity. Remus swallowed dryly, trying to swallow feelings he wouldn’t be able to take back once they were out in the open. “Besides,” Sirius continued, dropping a quick unsatisfying kiss on the nub, “I’ve been doing  _ all _ the somethings this whole time.”

Remus seemed to politely consider this for a moment before he got a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Oh my, how impolite of me,” he said, and without further warning hooked a leg over Sirius’s and rolled them until Sirius was flat on back and Remus perched atop him, grinning saucily down at him. Sirius grinned back, seeming just as pleased to be on bottom as he was to be on top. He ran both calloused hands up the outside of Remus’s thighs and Remus had to suppress a shudder in order to slap his hands away. “Nope. No touching. I wouldn’t want you to have to do everything, now would I?” He asked archly, and now Sirius seemed a bit chagrin at being usurped. It was Remus’s turn to tease. He took a moment and made sure he was settled just so, so that every time he moved his hips Sirius’s erection slid just between his cheeks. Sirius shuddered and bucked the hot friction on the edge on too much. Remus seemed to agree and whispered something Sirius didn’t catch, with a flick of his hand. The next downward grind was accompanied by cool slick feelling dripping down his cock. “Remus did you just-?” Sirius gasped. Remus gave him a shark-toothed grin and showed him both hands, both  _ empty _ hands. “Oh FUCK!” Sirius said hands flying up to grip desperately at Remus’s hips eyes rolling back in his head and hips bucking up hard enough to almost unseat his partner. 

“If I’d have known that’s what got you going I’d have shown you when I learned it,” Remus teased, rolling his hips and leaning down to whisper in his ear, “in seventh year~”.

Sirius hadn’t known wandless magic was a kink of his until now either but the bigger revelation was that Remus could have, or would have, or maybe does want to get him going and suddenly Sirius can’t draw breath because his lungs are bursting with a new reckless hope. Maybe, just maybe, Remus has been wanting this just as much as he did.

“Godric Remus, I-” Sirius gasped, sitting up. One hand reaching up to cup Remus’s face, and the way he Remus pressed down into the gesture only fueled his hopes higher. Suddenly Sirius was surging up, all patience for teasing gone, he was kissing Remus while laughing, both hands now framing Remus’s face. His lips, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, the corners of his eyes everywhere, anywhere he could reach and Remus was looking at him, eyes wide with realization, with revelation. 

“ _ Sirius,” _ he choked, an echo of his earlier surprise.

“Remus,” Sirius replied voice steady, their gazes locking and Sirius’s eyes, so bright and alive with joy, seemed to say one thing and one thing only.

“Merlin Sirius, for how long?” Remus asked desperately, heart racing with his own building hope.

Sirius laughed, so light and beautiful, something Remus had missed desperately in these darker years. 

“As long as I have known how-” he said,  _ ‘always’ _ his eyes added. 

Then Remus was laughing, his own emotions overflowing and they were there, together laughing into each other’s mouths, trading kisses and trailing gentle hands over bared skin. So alive and finding something worth living for in each other. 

Their laughter slowly tapered off into more heated attentions, need rekindling into desperate passion. 

“Lube, Remus,” Sirius demanded, both hands sliding downwards to grab palm-fulls of perfect ass. The tips of his fingers splayed obscenely just in between cheeks and Remus was tempted to just grind down, onto his hand, his stomach, his lap, anything, anything, Merlin above please just  _ anything _ . 

“Please, Sirius! I need to-, I need you to-, please, oh Merlin and Morgana just please-” Remus gasped out, hips jerking in fast little circles rubbing the head of his cock against Sirius’s stomach and the head of Sirius’s cock against his hole. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ Remus,” Sirius groaned gripping him harder and grinding up against him, “I’m not going to last if you say things, gods your  _ mouth!” _

“Enough about my mouth, more about my-” Remus started.

“ _ Lube _ ! We need lube, Remus,” Sirius interrupted breathlessly trying to press closer and tighter to Remus.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” He sobbed, frustrated out of his mind, no concentration left for sentences let alone spells, “How am I supposed to-? Please I need you to- Just do something! Sirius!”

“Oh fuck.” Sirius said dumping Remus out his lap and onto the bed before scrambling out of bed. 

“Sirius!” Remus gapped, affronted at being left. 

“Where is it? Where is it? Where is that absolute fucking- AH HA! There it is!” He crowed holding his wand up like it was the Quidditch cup, scrambling back into bed and kissing the offended look off his lover’s face. 

_ “Detergere, lubricare”  _ he cast victoriously, feeling his fingers grow slick where he had snuck them back to rub against Remus’s clenched hole. 

Remus magnanimously let himself be coaxed back into Sirius’s lap but gave him a look that said he was not amused at being dropped, and Sirius best not do it again.

Sirius enthusiastically kissed the disapproval away. Then had the realization he couldn’t wait to use kisses to get out of so many things, arguments, disapproval, talking about his family, he was going to kiss his way out of everything, and then he was going to kiss Remus  _ for  _ everything. He was going to kiss Remus awake and asleep, when he was happy and sad, when he was brilliant and when he was confused. He was going to kiss Remus Lupin every chance he got for every reason he was given, every day for the rest of his life, and by the equally soppy look on Remus’s face, he was thinking just about the same thing. 

Sirius’s fingers carefully circled and teased dipping in just a fraction and tugging on the rim before retreating, and running up and down his crack. Sweetly teasing them both. Remus sighed against him, legs tensing squeezing Sirius’s waist half trying to pull him impossibly closer, to egg him on faster...

“More,” He demanded, quietly.

Again Sirius cast  _ lubricare _ before slowly pushing his middle finger, gently circling it around, tugging at the rim before dipping deeper to rub along the inner walls.

“Alright there Moony?” Sirius asked dropping kisses all along the shoulder in front of him.

Remus nodded furiously, clinging tightly to the other man, fingernails tiny points of pain counter balancing Sirius’s pleasure in a tantalizing way. 

“Good,” Sirius said, voice gone rough and deep, “let me know if it’s too much.” With that Sirius began the tortuously thorough process of slowly opening his lover. With each new finger he added more lube, taking the time not only to stretch him but to rub and twist and crook his long clever fingers until Remus was a shivering, squirming mess. His brilliant best friend, with a vocabulary reduced to punched out little “ _ ah” _ s and “please, please, please, please”. Sirius would admire his own control except he was almost equally wrecked, and at some point he had set his teeth to Remus’s shoulder, biting down just hard enough that there would be a perfect ring of bruises there tomorrow. 

Finally neither could take it anymore, Sirius settled back against the headboard and Remus coaxed his quivering thighs into working, hovering for just a moment above Sirius’s straining erection before sinking in one slow slide all the way down to the base. Both men cried out at the overwhelming sensation, Remus scrabbling at Sirius’s shoulders while Sirius grabbed for his hips, anchoring each other amidst the waves of glorious sensation. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ Sirius,” Remus moaned, shifting slightly, adjusting to the new full sensation.

“Yes that it the idEA-AH” Sirius started to say, voice rising an octave as Remus clenched down in retaliation. “Oh fuck,” Sirius echoed, wheezing slightly. 

Remus would have laughed but if he opened his mouth now he knew it would come out a moan. 

After another moment of regaining control, Remus leaned slightly backward, bracing his hands on Sirius’s chest. Sirius in return took the opportunity to start a slow, deep grind upwards. Using his own grip on the scarred hips to pull them into tight little circles.

“ _ Yesss, _ ” Remus sighed out, before rising barely with his thighs to add a slight bounce to each rotation. 

“Remus! Shit! You are trying to be the death of me,” Sirius groaned, though he then used his grip on Remus’s hips to help him rise and drop.

“Never.” Remus said, suddenly serious.

“Wha-?” 

“I will never be the death of you, I would never let that happen,” Remus told him looking him dead in the eye. 

“Me neither” Sirius choked out, “Godric me neither.”

Sirius slid one hand up to brace Remus’s neck and slowly rolled them until Remus was flat on his back. 

The next thrust was longer, a smooth pull then push back that had Sirius’s cockhead brushing past Remus’s prostate. Each thrust seemed to build from getting deep, longer, faster until they were both rutting against each other desperately. The force of Sirius’s thrusts pushing Remus up the sheets as his hands gripped and pulled hips hard enough to bruise.

“Sirius!” Remus pleaded bucking up to meet him, debauched and glorious, begging him, “Please...close… please just need,”

Before he could even finish Sirius was wrapping his long calloused fingers, still slick with lube, around Remus’s length jerking him off in a fast unsteady rhythm. It was more than enough to send Remus careening over the edge into toe-curling, vision whiting, mind-blowing orgasm. Sirius’s thrusts became irregular jerks pushing as deep as possible into Remus’s clenching passage, as he came grunting, pushing as deep as possible.

Sirius had just enough energy left to pull out and flop down next to Remus before the exhaustion of the day caught up to him and he joined his lover in sleep.

~

The next morning dawned maybe bright (who knows in a bunker really?) but not particularly early and they seemed to wake at the same moment, tangled together, sticky and gross and both smiling like idiots in love. 

“Mornin’” Sirius greeted.

“Morning,” Remus replied, voice hoarse, “well that was surprising, wasn’t it?” he joked, only to realize his error as Sirius’s face turned white as sheet.

“In a good way! The best way!” he added quickly, “ I just wasn’t expecting it, but I liked it a lot.”

Sirius sighed closing his eyes in relief.

Remus leaned forward to nose his cheek, whispering “I’d like to do it again,” Sirius’s eyes shot open, “a lot.” Remus finished waggling his eyebrows. 

“Moony,” Sirius breathed reverently and tried to roll them.

“Not right now,” Remus said firmly pushing him back down, “you and I need to have a serious conversation,”

“I think you should have a different kind of Sirius this morning!” he rushed to reply, pointing down at himself before cackling and waggling his own eyebrows.

“Ugh! Boo!” Remus gave him two thumbs down, “Boooo!” he said again, but laughed anyway.

“Well I refuse to have any more conversation covered in lube, sweat, and jizz, Sirius told him as both their laughter tapered out. 

“ _ Scourgify _ ” Remus cast grabbing his wand from the floor.

“Actually, I was thinking you could join me in the shower and-”

“Sirius.” Remus cut in before he got started, “We have to talk.”

Sirius’s smile faded, “That’s never a good sign,” he said quietly.

“It’s not a bad talk, it’s a good talk!” Remus rushed to reassure, “I enjoyed last night and I think you did too. We just didn’t really talk much… about us.” He finished awkwardly.

“Us?” Sirius asked cautiously.

“Yeah us, you know... how we feel… about each other.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah.” Sirius replied looking more and more relieved. 

“I know you are more of an actions over words kind of man sometimes but I need a bit more this time,” Remus cleared his throat, “just to make sure I got what you were trying to say,” Sirius was nodding along now, looking hopeful, “and that we’re on the same page?” Remus finished.

Sirius opened his mouth, “Yes. Remus I-”

Only be interrupted by a loud ‘ **BANG!’** as the door of the bunker flew open.

“Sirius! Remus!” A voice screamed and footsteps rushed in.

It was like a bucket of ice was dumped over them both. It definitely sounded like Frank, but not once in all their years knowing him had they ever heard him yell like that, and a chill went down their spine. 

Frank came sprinting down the hall and burst into the bedroom, eyes wild, clothes disheveled.

“Frank what’s-” “What’s going-” They both asked.

“It’s Lily and James-” 

Their blood ran cold.

“-last night Godric's hollow was attacked-”

It was like Remus was hearing this down a tunnel.

“-all thought you were dead as well since you’re the-”

Remus couldn’t hear what Frank was saying anymore, nothing past ‘dead  _ as well _ ,’ seemed to mean anything. 

Sirius was shouting, shooting up and running, clothes flying after him and putting themselves on as he shot down the hall with Frank hot on his heels trying to stop him. Remus was left sitting on the bed in shock. Suddenly, he heard a crack that seemed to shake the whole bunker and he knew that Sirius was gone, out for blood, and likely about to get himself killed. And Remus hadn’t stopped him. 

Remus was right.

It would be twelve years before he saw Sirius again.

And he was not the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a prompt request/gift fic/fic exchange for itsoktobemarty. So if you liked it it exists because of her. If you want to know the prompts were: 
> 
> Trope: 96 + 59 = scars + interrupted love confession  
Kiss: 68 = a hoarse whispered “kiss me”  
Smut: 13 (assumed first time together) I just wasn’t expecting that, but i liked it a lot
> 
> Let me know what you like/hate, fave line, and any typos you see.


End file.
